


Hot rock

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Power Couple, Shadow Priest Anduin, Shath'yar, Wrathion in dragon form, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: If you are outside during the cold night, what's better way to get warm then cuddling close to your dragon consort?
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 8





	Hot rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> This fanart is based on KaedeRavensdsle's fanfiction Farther Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first time when I was trying to draw Wrathion in dragon form bigger then whelp:D   
(he is grown up in tis fic )  
When I was drawing this there were no pics or screens of drake or adult Wrathion but I liked the idea of him having his head garments also in his dragon form so in the fanarts based on this fanfic I continuing to draw him liked that :D


End file.
